


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 307

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 307 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 307 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 5





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 307

LEXA  
We’ve waited long enough. Begin.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso don hod op feva. Stot au._

ADEN  
May the spirit of the Commander burn within us all.

TRANSLATION  
_Hofli keryon kom Heda na fleim au ona oso ogeda._

TITUS  
Apologies, Heda. Today we celebrate the spirit of the Commander by remembering the Ascension of Lexa of Trikru.

TRANSLATION  
_Bosh moba, Heda. Deyon oso gid em op gon keryon kom Heda hashta mema in gyonplei kom Leksa kom Trikru._

SEMET  
The Flamekeeper promised we would be heard!

TRANSLATION  
_Fleimkepa don swega klin bilaik osir na ge sen in!_

SEMET  
Forgive me for intruding on this holy day, Heda. I am Semet kom Trikru – chieftain of Rendon – and I come seeking justice.

TRANSLATION  
_Wigod ai op hashta min klin ona disha presh sintaim, Heda. Ai laik Semet kom Trikru – Wocha kom Rendon – en ai kom op hashta raitnes._

LEXA  
Explain yourself. Why do you hold Octavia kom Skaikru prisoner?

TRANSLATION  
_Gouva yu klin. Chomouda yu don sis op Okteivia kom Skaikru gon honon?_

SEMET  
She is a prisoner of war, Heda, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of her people.

TRANSLATION  
_Em laik honon kom wor, Heda, don ge lid hir na sin in kripon-de kom omon kru._

SEMET  
Please, Heda. I beg you. Avenge us.

TRANSLATION  
_Beja, Heda. Ai beja yu daun. Goch osir klin._

ONE OF THE VILLAGERS  
Blood must have blood!

TRANSLATION  
_Jus drein jus daun!_

MAN IN THE CROWD  
Death to the Sky People!

TRANSLATION  
_Wamplei gon Skaikru!_

TITUS  
You will show respect in this chamber!

TRANSLATION  
_Yu na spek daun ona disha wogeda!_

SEMET  
DEATH TO THE COMMANDER!

TRANSLATION  
_WAMPLEI GON HEDA!_

TITUS  
I told you, she was not to be disturbed.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don tel yu op bilaik em nou na ge get daun._

TITUS  
Strong hide people...Desert people...

TRANSLATION  
_Yujledakru…Sangedakru…_

OCTAVIA  
I came to honor you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don kom op hir na koma yu op._

INDRA  
There’s no honor here.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou bilaik koma hir._

OCTAVIA  
I need your counsel Master Indra.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gaf yu seiso in Amin Indra._

TITUS  
My flame kit! Get it now!

TRANSLATION  
_Ai fleimkidon! Hon em op nau!_

LEXA  
You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nou trana bash op Klark nodotaim nowe. Swega em klin._

TITUS  
I swear it.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai swega em klin._

LEXA  
Then do your job. Serve the next as you have served me, Fleimkepa.

TRANSLATION  
_Den dula yu job op. Badan neson-de op kom we yu don badan ai op, Fleimkepa._

LEXA  
My fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gonplei ste odon._

TITUS  
Your fight is over, Lexa kom Trikru… The Commander’s fight goes on.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon, Leksa kom Trikru… Gonplei kom Heda kigon feva._

TITUS  
May she welcome you home.

TRANSLATION  
_Hofli em na teik yu in gon hou._

TITUS  
The Commander is dead. Let the Conclave begin.

TRANSLATION  
_Heda stedaun. Teik Sadgeda stot au._

**Author's Note:**

> I spoke about this [on Tumblr](https://dedalvs.tumblr.com/post/140576370186/why-clexa), but since it's here, I thought I might as well address it again. This is the episode where Lexa's character is killed off. The aftermath of that decision forever altered the fandom of _The 100_ , and the landscape of popular television. It's not as if she was [the first queer character ever killed off](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BuryYourGays) (not even the first time on a show I'd worked on—or the second time), but Lexa's death may have been the straw that broke the camel's back. I'd like to think it led to positive change, but that's something that can only be determined in retrospect.
> 
> My role on the show, effectively a translator, is quite small, and I have little to no sway. That said, I didn't read any of the scripts for season 3—at all. I remember vaguely wondering why Lexa was killed off when translating this episode, but then I saw she had lines again in the finale, and so assumed it was a fake out, or she was brought back to life, etc. I didn't think twice about it, until the episode aired, and it got the reaction it did. I quickly went back to the finale script to see what happened, and lo and behold, she _had_ been killed off. I wondered if I'd actually read the scripts ahead of time, if I might have said anything (even something as simple as "Maybe don't do this in exactly this way")—and if I had, if it would've made a difference. I honestly doubt it would have. Nevertheless, I felt bad, and partially responsible, due to the fact that I had the opportunity to review the scripts and I chose not to.
> 
> Since then I've made sure to read every script just in case—and I have made comments here and there, though there was nothing as huge and potentially controversial as what happens in 307. It's been absolutely extraordinary to work on _The 100_ for a number of reasons, but this episode will always hang over my head. It's years later now, and I still feel bad. I imagine that won't ever change.


End file.
